La Cosplay que me Enamoro
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Ella lleva mucho tiempo enfrascada en la cotidianidad, sin embargo este año al fin las cosas podrían cambiar, pues unos enigmáticos ojos verdes y una dulce sonrisa serán el dúo perfecto que la saquen de su aletargada rutina. Reto Navideño de la pagina Route of Venus.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Por el contrario la historia si es mía.

* * *

Saliendo de mi zona de confort termine a duras penas esta historia que participa del Reto Navideño de Route of Venus. Espero lo disfruten.

LA COSPLAY QUE ME ENANORO

Era una tarde de verano y los primeros pétalos de cerezo caían como una suave lluvia en las plazas y calles de la ciudad de Tokio, aquel abril en el que se conocieron. Ella estaba descansando en una banca tomando un helado, cuando noto que una mujer estaba leyendo un libro. No era raro, pensó, pero poca gente leía poesía inglesa y mas aun vestida de época. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que la mujer en cuestión era una cosplay, y por cierto una muy hermosa. No supo cuanto estuvo viéndola hasta que esta levanto la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Rápidamente la médica aparto la vista sonrojada, pues temía que pensara que era una fan acosadora, aunque para ser sincera con ella misma, hacia mucho que no miraba ningún anime, ni leía manga alguno. Se había alejado de ese tipo de entretenimiento después de la preparatoria, desde que se dedico en cuerpo y alma a sus estudios, tanto que sin darse cuenta, cálculo que hacía más de 15 años desde su último anime. Tan enfrascada en sus recuerdos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando la cosplay la saludo antes de irse. Si algo llamo su atención fueron sus ojos y sus finas facciones. Era la primera vez en su vida que admiraba a una mujer por su belleza. Salió de sus pensamientos y miro el reloj notando que se había acabado su tiempo, por lo que trago lo que quedaba de helado y regreso al hospital. Cuando termino su turno pasó por una tienda de libros y recordó a esa mujer que había llamado su atención. Regreso a su departamento y tras quitarse sus zapatos fue hasta la computadora y trato de encontrar el personaje en cuestión. Rápidamente Google le dio la respuesta y ahí conoció a Violet Evergarden. Llevada por la curiosidad decidió mirarlo y en un par de horas se redescubrió emocionada mirando algo que en otro momento pensaba que era solo para niños. Pudo notar que la misteriosa mujer estaba muy bien caracterizada, hasta el parasol era idéntico. Tras terminar la serie decidió dormir un poco, aunque sus sueños la llevaron a verse en los brazos de automail de Violet, o mejor dicho "su" Violet.

_La Cosplay que me Enamoro_

Pasaron unos meses y lo que había comenzado con del cosplay de la ex soldado devenida en Auto Memory Doll sigue con mas animes que prácticamente llenaban el hueco de tiempo entre el hospital y la hora de dormir. Y como rápidamente se dio cuenta, al no tener la respuesta o segundas temporadas fue a refugiarse en las librerías para comprar las novelas ligeras y así sacarse las dudas de que paso con sus personajes favoritos.

Tras un turno corto de guardia fue a buscar el nuevo volumen de SAO Progresiv sin darse cuenta que era un día de estreno y había varios cosplayers presentes en un importante local en Akihabara, o mejor dicho en el que conseguía lo que buscaba. Sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una dragona, o mejor dicho le piso la cola a Torhu*.

\- ¡Perdón! – Dice apenada al ver que se había marcado la cola.

\- ¡No te preocupes! – Responde con una sonrisa. – Te la ofrecería en la cena, pero nadie quiere comer cola de dragón. – Agrega en tono despreocupado siguiendo con el personaje.

Ami iba a responde cuando se queda mirando a los ojos a la dragona, que a pesar de tener lentes de contacto propios de un dragón, le recordaban a algo.

\- ¿Acaso tú eras Violet Evergarden?

\- Quizás… en abril para el estreno del nuevo tráiler de la película. – Se queda pensando un instante. – ¿Y tú eras la doctora que estaba comiendo un helado en el parque? ¿Chocolate, no?

\- Veo que no solo eres buena con los disfraces. – Responde ruborizada.

\- Puedo ser muchas cosas mi ama. – Responde con una reverencia. – Si no fuera por el color de tu cabello hasta podrías pasar por Kobayashi*, aunque con mejor cuerpo.

\- Aun no lo he visto y también tengo que agradecerte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Desde que te vi he re descubierto el anime y como soy muy ansiosa también leo manga para no perder detalles. Por cierto soy Ami.

\- Soy… soy Zoisite

\- ¿Zoisite? - Cuestiona extrañada.

\- Si es mi nombre artístico. – Dice con una sonrisa. – y… ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

\- Debes estar ocupada con todo esto…

\- No, me estaba por ir… – Levanta la cola de su disfraz. – y ya no está en condiciones de seguir con el papel.

\- Como lo siento, dime cuanto es y te lo pagare. – Responde apenada buscando su cartera en el bolso.

\- Nada de eso. – Contesta con cortesía. – Solo quiero una copa contigo. A lo sumo acepto la primera ronda. – Finaliza con una sonrisa que termino de convencer a la médica.

Ambas salen del lugar y encuentran un Maid café que estaba a unas calles de la zona de Akihabara. Como era finales de verano las noches aun eran agradables y se decidieron por una copa de vino blanco, extrañamente a ambas les gastaba el espumante cosa que les llamo la atención. Mientras de una cartera Zoicite sacaba un estuche de lentes de contacto Ami contestaba un par de mensajes de sus colegas. Cuando levanto la vista noto nuevamente esos ojos verdes que le habían llamado tanto la atención aquella tarde.

\- Veo que son naturales. – Dice sin pensar.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Cuestiona sin entender Zoicite quitándose con cuidado los cuernos.

\- Tus ojos. – Responde ahora sonrojada por el atrevimiento.

\- Gracias, es la primera vez que una mujer lo dice. – Contesta con una sonrisa.

\- Perdona no quise…

\- Descuida, no solo no tengo prejuicios, soy una caja de sorpresas. Además tus ojos también son hermosos, a pesar de siempre usar esos lentes.

\- Si… son para descanso. – Responde quitándoselos. – Digamos que leo demasiado y ya casi es una costumbre.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de medica eres? – Pregunta interesado.

Ambos se quedaron charlando casi dos horas, desde la especialidad de Ami y sus intrincados horarios y guardias, mientras que Zoicite le contó que trabaja en un estudio legal en el centro de Tokio. Aunque mayormente terminaron hablando de Anime, Ami como una recién llegada y Zoicite como todo un Sempai. Antes de irse se dejaron sus teléfonos y así poder estar en contacto.

_La Cosplay que me Enamoro_

Era la primera vez que a Ami se relacionaba con alguien fuera del ámbito medico, casi la mitad de su vida estuvo relacionada con la salud. Era como una ráfaga de aire fresco, una amiga fuera de ese círculo de profesionales de Tokio. Ellas seguían su día a día a través de largas conversaciones por WhatsApp o por las redes sociales donde mostraba donde se presentaría. Hasta que un día Ami recibió una extraña propuesta por telefono.

\- _¡Tienes que decir que si!_ – Suplicaba por teléfono.

\- No lo sé… soy muy vergonzosa…

-_ ¡Perfecto! ¡Solo tienes que ponerte la ropa, es mas hasta tus lentes son como los de Anthi!_

\- ¿Pero no es algo viejo? – Cuestiona Ami mirando el interior de su locker.

\- _Es un evento a Beneficio y es algo retro además. – _Se produce una larga pausa y agrega._ – Y te invito a cenar a un lindo lugar que vi._

\- Esta bien…

Del otro lado de la línea Zoicite festejo y le dijo a qué hora y donde tenía que estar.

\- Debo estar loca… – Se dice guardando su teléfono en el guardapolvo.

\- Diría que más que loca, te estás enamorando de esa chica. – Dice una voz a su espalda.

\- ¡Doctora Meio! – Dice asustada.

\- Por décima ves es Setsuna… pero volviendo a lo tuyo diría que te gusta es chica que vive disfrazada.

\- ¡Es una buena amiga! – Se defiende rápidamente.

\- Si es una amiga, "_estas_" son reales mi querida. – Dice una doctora pelirroja entrando al lugar y cocándose sus enormes pechos.

\- ¡Directora Beril! ¿Usted también?

\- Vamos querida, desde que se fue el soquete de Richard nunca te vimos tan animada con nadie. Y eso que ese papucho de Kou te arrastro el ala un tiempo. – Dice Beril codeando a Setsuna.

\- ¡Y gracias a que no le diste oportunidad cayó en mis redes! – Responde Setsuna con una sonrisa picara.

\- Y gracias a que tú te lo quedaste, el insoportable del hermano roquero se llevo a la asistente social… esa del peinado gracioso… que renuncio y viajo con el… – Hace un ademan con la mano tratando de recordar.

\- No recuerdo su nombre pero mi cuñado se refiere a ella como "bombón"… como sea todas ganamos gracias a ti. Yo me quede con Taiki y ella con Darién. – Dice victoriosa Setsuna.

\- Así que me parece que es hora que te decidas querida. – Aconseja la voluptuosa pelirroja apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento de Setsuna.

\- Pero es una mujer. – Responde sonrojada.

\- Veo que alguien solo estudio en la Universidad. – Dice con fastidio Setsuna.

\- Acaso…

\- Nosotras estudiamos juntas. – Dice Beril pasando un dedo por el hombro de Setsuna dándole un escalofrío por el contacto.

\- Habíamos quedado que eso era cosa del pasado Reyna. – Dice con falsa molestia, aunque no menos sonrojada.

\- Así que inténtalo, si de algo me doy cuenta es que esa chica siente cosas por ti. – Afirma cruzando sus brazos elevando aun más su busto.

Y de la misma manera que entro en la sala de descanso desapareció dejándole muchas cosas que pensar a la doctora. El primer domingo de diciembre, como habían quedado Ami fue a Akihabara y se encontró con una muy prolija y radiante Uthena que la esperaba con una percha en su hombro para ella. Después de un rápido recibimiento Ami se fue a cambiar y tras unos minutos una avergonzada, aunque perfecta, "Anthy Himemiya" se presentaba para dar el número que tenían planeado. Con el correr de los minutos Ami se fue relajando hasta que disfruto ser aquel personaje que había visto en su infancia. Tras terminar la presentación por primera vez firmo un autógrafo, mientras que Zoicite pidió un taxi para cumplir lo prometido. Cuando llegaron, ella se dio cuenta que era en uno de los más exclusivos restoranes de Tokio, La Foudre de Paris. Lugar que Ami noto que frecuentaba, no solo por el hecho de que no dijeron nada al verlos disfrazados, si no porque le ofreció la mesa que siempre usaba. Tras una de las mejores cenas que recordaba, junto con una muy entretenida charla, estaba disfrutando un vino blanco de la casa con un postre de autor que nunca había imaginado comer. Fue cuando Zoicite tomo la mano de Ami y la miro directo a los ojos.

\- Sabes Ami… es raro que lo diga… pero me gusta mucho tu compañía.

\- Yo también disfruto de la tuya… – Responde a duras penas mientras trataba de controlar sus crecientes nervios.

\- Creo que no me entiendes del todo… o no me explico como quisiera… – Agrega acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios con un tono de voz algo cambiado.

\- Zoicite… yo…

Ella se dejo llevar, quizás más tarde le echaría la culpa al vino, o quizás inventaría algo, pero se dejo besar por la adulta versión de Uthena que estaba frente a ella. Cuando se separo abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Zoicite que la miraban de una manera que nunca la habían mirado.

\- No tienes que decir nada Ami. – Responde manteniendo una mirada que extrañamente derretía a la médica. – Solo quiero que sepas que en verdad me importas.

\- Creo que ya es tarde… – Trata de contestar torpemente. – Mañana tengo guardia…

Zoicite entendió que quizás se precipito y dejo que ella se vaya sin decir nada más. Quizás estaba aturdida por el vino, el cansancio o mejor dicho por la presión del momento, así que con un torpe apretón de manos salió a la calle donde tomo un oportuno Taxi que estaba en la puerta. Cuando llego a su casa se sintió peor de lo que pensaba. Saco su teléfono y pensó en llamarla para disculparse por su huida, aunque era consciente que no tenia excusa. Se acostó y a pesar de querer dormir no pudo. A la mañana siguiente le mando un mensaje, pero Zoicite no respondió tan rápido como siempre lo hacía. Pensó que estaba trabajando, pues siempre tenía las mañanas ocupadas, pero este no respondió hasta la tarde.

_Ami tuve que viajar por negocios a Estados Unidos. Voy a regresar para navidad. _

_Si aun quieres verme te espero en mi departamento y te explicare mejor._

Y solo eso decía el mensaje. Tras meditarlo un poco decidió esperar esas dos semanas que faltaban para las fiestas. Al fin y al cabo era seguro que las iba a pasar sola como en los dos últimos años, pues al igual que su madre, no solía festejar Navidad desde que sus padres se separaron. En esas semanas se dedico de lleno a su trabajo, casi interrumpidamente, salvo por las noche en las que comenzó a mirar por primera vez lo nuevo del género Yuri. Se termino de dar cuenta que quizás los prejuicios que tenia eran demasiados, o quizás por lo que podría decir su madre, la gran directora del Hospital Internacional San Lucas. Medito todo lo que podía decir al respecto y que hacer, pues para ser sincera nunca había pensado en pasar una navidad con una mujer que no fuera simplemente una amiga.

_La Cosplay que me Enamoro_

Solo con la dirección del lugar se puso un vestido con escote y tules azules, algo que nunca había pensado volver a usar y que tenía porque su amiga Viluy le había insistido comprar para usar en su casamiento. Junto con un pastel navideño casero y un bolso con un par de cosas, tomo un taxi notando en el camino la cantidad de parejas que compartían con felicidad ese día, también a los niños ansiosos e incluso uno que otro _Papa Noel_ de alguna tienda. No se dio cuenta cuando el vehículo se detuvo a la hora indicada, casi puntual si no fuera por un par de semáforos. Chequeo nuevamente la dirección notando que era uno de los edificios más importantes del centro de Tokio. Se anuncio con el guardia de seguridad de la Torre Ginza, quien luego de mirar una lista de invitados, le dijo que era el último piso. Al preguntar qué departamento el hombre sonrió y no dijo nada.

En lo que pareció una eternidad para Ami, llego hasta el último piso descubriendo que era todo el piso. Entro luego de tocar la puerta que estaba entreabierta y se encontró con un pulcro y muy aseado lugar, casi como sacado de un catalogo de diseño moderno. Todo estaba en las penumbras iluminado por las luces de los enormes carteles publicitarios que opacaban el no menos impresionante árbol de navidad, que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. De pronto las luces cambiaron de color rojo a azul descubriendo una figura delante de los enormes ventanales mirando a la ciudad yacía a sus pies. Esta vez no era uno de sus habituales disfraces, más bien parecía un uniforme militar de gala, color gris, muy elegante y extrañamente demasiado masculino para ella, pensó, a pesar de su largo cabello largo atado con una cola.

\- Hola Zoicite. – Comienza tímidamente Ami. – Yo quería discul…

\- Hola Ami. – Interrumpe con una voz distinta a la que conocía. – En primer lugar soy yo quien debe comenzar a disculparse.

\- ¿Zoicite? – Cuestiona al desconocer a quien tenía en frente.

\- En realidad creo que es hora de presentarme. Soy Keiichi Nanba* uno de los cuatro señores de la firma Celestial y por ende soy…

\- No lo entiendo Zoicite. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

\- Porque nunca quise mentirte pero tampoco quería que pensaras que era un pervertido que jugaba contigo. En este tiempo me comenzaron a pasar cosas y no sabía cómo decírtelo. – Confiesa con dificultad acortando distancia con una Ami que había quedado congelada con la primera declaración. – Lamento lo del otro día, pero es que yo…

\- No me importa si eres hombre o mujer… yo también me… enamore de ti…

Y sin que Zoicite lo esperara ella lo besa con intensidad, o mejor dicho deseo. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose pero al separarse se quedaron mirándose fijamente si poder decir nada.

\- Entonces… – Dice Zoicite con su voz suave. – ¿Quieres cenar?

\- Pensé que nunca lo dirías. – Responde sonrojada.

\- ¿Quieres que me cambie para que te sienas más cómoda?

\- Muéstrame al verdadero Keiichi Nanba y veremos si también me enamoro de él. - Responde juguetona.

\- Nunca sentí celos de mi mismo. – Responde confundido sacando un control remoto activando una suave melodía. – Entonces… Me concedes esta pieza. – Agrega estrechando su mano.

\- Será todo un placer… – Responde dejándose rodear por los brazos de su acompañante. – Solo con una condición.

\- Lo que sea.

\- Déjame seguir llamándote Zoicite…

\- Tu puedes llamarme como gustes… – Responde estrechándola en su pecho comenzando a danzar al ritmo de Take My Breathe Away de Berlín.

Bailaron un rato aunque sus labios se lo impidieron un par de veces y sin esperar la media noche, los fuegos artificiales fueron testigos privilegiados de lo que paso en la alcoba del abogado. Cerca de la una de la madrugada Zoicite, en lo que Ami describió como un excitante Cosplay de Adán, llevo la cena a la cama donde siguieron hablando animadamente entre las sabanas de seda.

\- ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que soy la primera que conoce tu "identidad secreta"?

\- ¿Acaso pedirías que te defienda un Crossplay* en un juicio? Es una locura que empezó de adolescentes como un juego con mi hermana Siren y ahora ya es casi como una doble vida… Como me dice ella, "_un personaje de anime atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre_". – Dice con gracia.

\- ¡Y qué hombre… – Responde sin pensar y al notarlo se sonroja más de la cuenta. – ¡Perdón!

\- ¿Y si hubiera sido mujer? ¿Estaríamos cenando en la cama? – Pregunta con picardía.

\- Venia tan dispuesta como Ao-Chan***

\- Pero te salió mejor que a ella…

\- Aunque la noche no termina. – Dice de manera sugerente intimidando a Zoicite. – ¡Creo que olvidamos algo! – Él la mira desconcertado. – ¡Feliz Navidad Zoicite!

\- ¡Feliz Navidad Ami! – El se va a levantar y ella lo detiene. – Voy por tu regalo.

\- Créeme que eso puede esperar… – Dice de una manera sensual dejando caer la sabana que la cubría.

Sin mas objeciones ni argumentos validos él se quedo a su lado y el alba del 25 los encontró aun despiertos, en lo que sería la primera de una larga lista de noches en la que una médica y un Croosplay siguieron viviendo su amor, aquel que empezó por casualidad de abril y dudaban que terminaría algún día.

FIN

* * *

Bueno este es mi reto para Route of Venus, así que espero que les guste! Fue una loca idea de algunas mas que están en el tintero y próximamente verán la luz, quizás en este fandom, quizás en otros…

Así que espero que les guste y

Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo!

Nos leemos!

* * *

GLOSARIO: (Del cual estoy abusando!)

*Por razones que no tengo un apellido para Zoicite usare el nombre del actor de voz original. Keiichi Nanba (難波 圭一 Nanba Keiichi?) es un seiyū veterano nacido el 26 de agosto de 1957 en Gōtsu, Shimane. Su tipo sanguíneo es AB. El actualmente está afiliado con Aoni Production. Él está casado con su compañera seiyū, Mayumi Shō.

Trabajos de voz notables: Bat adulto en Hokuto no Ken Picolet III en Ranma ½.Judah en Black Matrix. Junta Momonari en DNA². Schneider en Capitán Tsubasa. Gurio Umino y Zoisite en Sailor Moon. Itomimizu en One Piece. Ultraman Hikari/Hunter Knight Tsurugi en Ultraman Mebius. Afrodita de Piscis, Julian Solo, Yan de Escudo y Frey, Astaroth en Saint Seiya. Entre muchos mas.

El crossplay (contracción de cross-dressing y cosplay) es un término popular que refiere a una variante del cosplay en el que una persona se disfraza de un personaje del género opuesto. Debido a que es una variación del cosplay, es popularmente relacionado con la cultura popular y los medios de Japón como los personajes de manga y los personajes de videojuegos, pudiendo también extenderse a otros medios como la televisión, el cine y otros tipos de texto.

Crossplay chicos japoneses.

El crossplay de hombre a mujer (traducido como masculino a femenino) es una variación en la que un hombre hace cross-dressing para representar un personaje de ficción femenino.

El crossplay de hombre a mujer se enfoca principalmente a la representación física de personajes del arte bishōjo (personajes ficticios femeninos con facciones hermosas) y la cualidad japonesa de la ternura. También se enfoca a la representación del drag exagerado que pretende crear una parodia o burlesque irónico del comportamiento de género y el cosplay tradicional, todo para crear un efecto humorístico visual. Uno de los propósitos del crossplay, es permitir al crossplayer hacerse pasar como una persona real del género opuesto, al hacer una gran imitación del personaje, imitar el aspecto físico y los roles de género.

Algunos personajes populares para el crossplay de hombre a mujer son: los personajes femeninos del manga Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, Maria-sama ga Miteru y Naruto. Normalmente se hace cosplay de personajes que representen la feminidad tradicional como Miku Hatsune, Sakura Haruno, Usagi Tsukino, etc.

El crossplay mujer a hombre (traducido como femenino a masculino) es una variación del cosplay en la que una mujer hace cross-dressing para representar un personaje de ficción masculino.

El crossplay de mujer a hombre es la forma más común de crossplay, ya que existe un menor estigma social hacia mujeres que se disfrazan de hombres, que hacia hombres que se disfrazan de mujeres. El crossplay de mujer a hombre tiene el propósito principal de la representación física de personajes masculinos del arte bishōnen. Frecuentemente se hace un rediseño de personajes para el crossplay, el cual involucra trasladar las características masculinas de un personaje femenino a las de un cuerpo femenino (ejemplo: un cosplayer femenino que utiliza el atuendo masculino de Link de The Legend of Zelda, pero que resalta las características anatómicas del cuerpo femenino).

En Japón las crossplayers que visten como personajes masculinos son más comunes y se han convertido en algo tan popular y aceptado que no recibe tanta atención especial como subgénero del cosplay. Personajes masculinos de videojuegos como: Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda y Kingdom Hearts; o personajes masculinos de series de manga o anime como: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha o Ichigo Kurosaki.

El gender bender es una variante al crossplay, el cual está basado en un cambio de género de personaje (transformar un personaje de género opuesto al tuyo) este es un poco menos visto que el resto de los demás, aunque es más visto en mujeres convirtiendo personajes masculinos en femeninos, ya sea en cambios como cambiar una falda por un pantalón (o viceversa) o alargar o acortar el cabello son algunas de las formas más rápidas de crear este estilo, aunque se han visto cambios más radicales en donde todo el personaje es transformado en su totalidad pero sin perder la esencia del personaje.

Crossplay genderplay o genderfuck es un tipo de crossplay que se enfoca crear una parodia o burlesque de los roles de género tradicionales en la sociedad, convirtiendo el cosplay en un tipo de drag exagerado que pretende crear un efecto humorístico

*Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon (小林さんちのメイドラゴン lit. La sirvienta dragón de Kobayashi-san) es una serie de manga escrita e ilustrada por Coolkyoushinja. La serialización comenzó la en la revista Monthly Action de Futabasha en mayo de 2013. Un manga spin-off de Mitsuhiro Kimura comenzó la serialización en Monthly Action en diciembre de 2016. Una adaptación a anime producida por Kyoto Animation se emitió entre el 11 de enero y el 5 de abril de 2017.

Argumento: Kobayashi es una oficinista con una vida simple. Vive en un pequeño apartamento sola, hasta que salva la vida de una dragona llamada Tohru con la capacidad de transformarse en una adorable chica humana. Tohru hará cualquier cosa que le sea posible para agradecer a Kobayashi por salvarla, así la vida de la oficinista pasa a complicarse por tener a una compañera dragona.

Personajes Principales:

Kobayashi (小林?) Seiyū: Mutsumi Tamura. Una programadora y oficinista con una vida normal que de repente se encuentra viviendo con una dragona. Aunque típicamente relajada y bondadosa, puede volverse loca cuando está ebria y tiene una fascinación particular con las sirvientas. Ella es de vez en cuando confundida con un chico, debido a su carencia de rasgos femeninos, particularmente su pecho plano. Solía ser de carácter frío y algo hostil hasta que Tohru llega a su casa.

Tohru (トール Tōru?) Seiyū: Yūki Kuwahara. Una dragona que tiene la capacidad de transformarse en la forma de una chica humana. Amable y tierna; después de que su vida sea salvada por Kobayashi, se enamora de ella, tanto que a veces dice eso en frente de Kobayashi, aunque a esta última no le guste, y comienza a vivir en su apartamento como una sirvienta. Por lo general, retiene sus cuernos cuando cambia a su forma humana, y de vez en cuando retiene su cola. Se confunde comúnmente con una cosplayer. También pertenece a la Facción del Caos de los Dragones. Porta alrededor de 40 poderes sobrehumanos, entre ellos el bloqueo de la percepción (como su nombre dice, es el poder que hace al usuario invisible. O a menos al ojo humano).

El Hospital internacional de San Lucas (en japonés: 財団法人 聖路加国際病院) es un hospital general ubicado en el distrito de Tsukiji Chuo, en Tokio, Japón. Fue fundado en 1902 por Rudolph Bolling Teusler, un médico misionero enviado por la Iglesia Episcopal estadounidense. Es una instalación para la formación de médicos de posgrado residentes y enfermeras, así como para la formación de otros profesionales médicos. El hospital cuenta con 539 camas y ve a 2.550 pacientes ambulatorios en un día promedio.

**Shōjo Kakumei Utena (少女革命ウテナ en español: Utena, la chica revolucionaria?) es un manga japonés escrito e ilustrado por Chiho Saitō. El manga comenzó su publicación en el número de junio de 1996 de la revista Ciao y consta de cinco tomos recopilatorios. La serie de anime fue estrenada en 1997 y cuenta con 39 episodios. El anime y el manga se crearon al mismo tiempo, pero, a pesar de algunas similitudes, progresan en direcciones diferentes. En México se la conoce como "El anillo mágico de Úrsula". En España fue licenciado todas las sagas en formato VHS en el 2000 y años después licenciaron en formato DVD, pero solo la primera saga. Mientras que en Cataluña ha emitido todas las sagas por TVC con su propio doblaje. Posteriormente dio lugar a una película un OVA, Adolescence Mokushiroku, que se estrenó en Japón en 1999.

La protagonista es Utena Tenjou; una joven que de pequeña, tras la muerte de su padre y de su madre, conoció a un príncipe que le entregó un anillo y le prometió que gracias a él un día se reencontrarían. Utena quedó tan impresionada por aquel encuentro que de mayor quiso convertirse también en príncipe. La historia comienza cuando Utena inicia sus estudios secundarios en la elitista Academia Ohtori. El hecho de que Utena vista como un chico, tenga un carácter mucho más directo y rebelde que el resto de compañeras, demuestre un rendimiento superior al de los hombres en casi cualquier deporte y cuente con un físico destacable, hacen que sea una de las alumnas más admiradas. Por ello no tardará en llamar la atención de los que, a su vez, forman parte de la elite de la academia: el Consejo de Estudiantes. Uno de los aspectos principales de la serie son los duelos a espada. Cada contrincante lleva en su pecho una rosa y debe intentar alcanzar la del adversario con su arma, momento en que la pelea termina y el ganador obtiene como trofeo la posesión de Anthy Himemiya, una de las alumnas de la academia. Anthy, la Novia de la Rosa, contiene en sí el poder para revolucionar el mundo. Sólo a Anthy y a aquéllos que tengan un anillo como el de Utena se les permite la entrada a la arena donde se desarrollan los duelos. Quien ostente el título de vencedor debe batirse con todo aquel que le rete y tenga también el permiso de la organización "El Fin del Mundo" para luchar.

*** Midara na Ao-chan wa Benkyō ga Dekinai (淫らな青ちゃんは勉強ができない lit. Ao-chan no puede estudiar?) es una serie de manga escrita e ilustrada por Ren Kawahara. La serie fue serializada en la revista Shōnen Magazine Edge de Kōdansha desde octubre de 2015 hasta diciembre de 2018, y se compiló en ocho volúmenes tankōbon. El manga fue licenciado en Estados Unidos por Kodansha USA, quien comenzó a lanzar el manga digitalmente en inglés en septiembre de 2018. Una secuela fue lanzada en enero de 2019, mientras que una adaptación a serie de anime producida por Silver Link fue transmitida entre el 6 de abril al 22 de junio de 2019. La trama: Cuando estaba en el jardín de infantes, Ao Horie compartió un breve ensayo sobre el significado de los kanjis de su nombre, que pronto lamenta, debido a que por este suceso fue víctima de burlas durante todo el pre-escolar. Ella pretende ir a una universidad de élite para finalmente alejarse de su padre, que fue, entre otras cosas, el que le puso su nombre. Pero pronto conoce a Takumi Kijima en su primer año en la escuela secundaria. No se le ocurre una manera de evitar a Takumi y constantemente fantasea que están juntos como pareja. Ella cree que su padre le ha influido en su forma de pensar.

Personajes:

Ao Horie (堀江 青 Horie Ao) Seiyū: Azumi Waki. Ao es la hija de Hanasaki Horie y tiene buenas calificaciones en la escuela secundaria. Intenta evitar a los chicos en la escuela porque su padre al ser autor de novelas eróticas, le ha dado una visión negativa de los chicos y el sexo, hasta que Takumi Kijima se le confiesa. Ao no puede evitar meterse en situaciones embarazosas con Takumi, al principio ella trata de ignorarlo. Pero luego desarrolla sentimientos por él.

Takumi Kijima (木嶋 拓海 Kijima Takumi?) Seiyū: Junta Terashima. Él es el compañero de clase de Ao en la escuela secundaria y está enamorado de ella. Takumi ocasionalmente es partidario de las situaciones embarazosas con Ao, aunque intenta ignorarlo al principio.

* * *

Desde ya muchas gracias si llegaron a este punto!

Nuevamente les digo

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y

PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO

Nos leemos!


End file.
